


Assume

by Amber



Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 'Underage' tag is for a reference to past events, Caning, Corporal Punishment, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Groping, References to Institutional Abuse, Spoilers for MAG158, Telepathy, all characters are adults, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Anon requested: pothead!Elias/James Wright, discipline.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonah Magnus
Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535822
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Assume

"Late _again_, Bouchard," Jonah says, looking across his desk at the slouch of a man before him.

Elias rolls his bloodshot eyes. After nearly two hundred years, Jonah knows the type. He is twenty-two years old, white, male, and he thinks he is, colloquially, hot shit. His has been a life of nannies, boarding school, and Oxford — with a significant financial cushion to ease the way. Despite, or perhaps because of that prestige, he got an empty degree by the skin of his teeth and is now a junior researcher at a reviled academic institution, a job he does neither well nor enthusiastically. And now he's standing in Jonah's office, smelling of weed, wearing a pair of expensive sweatpants and acting like the Head of the Institute is just another irritated professor telling him how he's _wasting his potential_ and allowing him to continue to fail upward.

Well. If Elias wants to be treated like a naughty student, who is Jonah to deny him?

"Assume the position, Bouchard," Jonah says, rising from his desk and watching with extraordinary pleasure the shock-fear-confusion that those words splash across Elias' face.

"Pardon?" he says, all preparatory school breeding and Received Pronunciation. 

"Am I to take it you're disobeying me in this?" Jonah asks in a headmaster's drone, moving over to the shelves in his office. There are all sorts of interesting things there, a lifetime's collection. Some are supernatural artefacts but many are simply the memorabilia of his long life. One in particular could be used quite adequately as a switch.

"Really," says Elias, "This is beyond the pale. I'm hardly going to—"

"Don't bother with the protests, Bouchard," Wright says, returning and looking at him. "And don't start threatening me with your legal team, how dull. I think you'll find that there's a subclause in your contract that allows me to discipline insubordinate employees." He gives a thin smile, and taps the switch below Elias' chin, making him tighten his jaw and visibly swallow. He traces it all the way down his body to the young man's groin. "Besides," he says with a tap for emphasis, "You want to."

It's there in his mind, locked up in shame; memories of getting hard when punished despite the disinterest of the schoolmasters who inflicted the corporeal punishment. All the way back to a nanny who was particularly liberal with spankings for any small infraction. Of course, sexual pleasure was often the brain's last line of defense against the horror of abuse, and Jonah can also see clearly how there is a direct line from these experiences to the apathy and anger that has Elias acting out or clouding his mind with marijuana. The deep feelings of worthlessness that first attracted Jonah to offer him a job. Jonah always finds it so lovely, the people who believe they have nothing left to lose, being shown just how untrue that is.

Really, in a way this will almost be good for him. A shame he has no intention of letting Elias live long enough to gain any benefit from this deliberate retraumatizing.

"Trousers down, Bouchard," he says, because he wants to see what he's working with, and Elias skids his sweatpants down his hips to drop and pool at his ankles as he bends over Wright's desk, elbows on the wood, fists clenched. His briefs cling to his pale arse, and oh, Jonah's current body is small and old and this one is young and muscular. It has been so many years since he could fill out a suit. He caresses Elias' cheeks coveteously, making him flinch.

"Fifteen for tardiness, I think," he says. "And an additional five for not obeying my orders directly." 

"Yes sir," responds Elias, head hung low. Jonah lets his hands wander between his legs, feeling the heat of tight young balls and then, ah yes, the stretch of the fabric over Elias' cock already lifted in anticipation. He's big. He's wonderfully big, and Jonah smiles as Elias whimpers under his touch, trembling, the muscles in his shoulders shifting.

"Very good," he says. "Let's begin, shall we? I expect you to count the strokes off."

"Yes, sir," Elias says again, bracing himself. 

Jonah brings the switch down.

He wonders if Peter Lukas likes blondes.


End file.
